Wrath of the Pharaoh
by Ms. Zeal
Summary: COMPLETE. Yugi attends a card tournament in the United States, but even here there is someone after the Puzzle. However, it is not shadow magic this man seeks but the soul of the Pharaoh.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a brief summary of _Mummies Alive _for those of you unfamiliar with it:

_In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can use the boy's soul to become immortal. Before he could complete the spell, he was stopped by the Pharaoh's guards. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab is released when an archaeologist breaks the seal on his tomb. Now in the modern world, he begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan. Rapses' bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefertina, rise from the dead to protect him from Scarab. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god and are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers, although once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. _

**Chapter 1 **

A pale man sat behind his large desk, pouring over ancient texts. He was dressed in flowing dark grey robes, purple hieroglyphs embroidered on the hem. A thick strip of red material hung down from his waist with a large yellow scarab beetle in the middle of it. He had an Egyptian collar around his neck, striped in dark purple and yellow. He wore a cone-shaped headdress that was a same color of his robes. The cloth rustled softly as he leaned forward, squinting his aged eyes slightly in order to better make out the symbols on the wrinkled page, the words faded with time. Next to him, Heka -an enchanted staff in the shape of a golden cobra- was coiled on the table, the TV remote lying in front of her as she used her tail to flip through the channels. She stopped as one show caught her attention, staring intently at the screen.

_"I play the Summoned Skull, in attack mode! Summoned Skull, attack the Shadow Ghoul!" _

Heka watched as a skeletal creature with wings raised its arms into the air, lightning striking its hands. The creature brought its hands down, thrusting them forward and releasing the energy. There was an inhuman scream as a green insect-like creature covered with red eyes was hit by the blast, shattering into thousands of pieces. A number at the bottom of the screen counted down rapidly, stopping when it reached 750. Heka shuddered. "Those things are almost as creepy as the monsters you summon," she remarked, not bothering to turn her head to see if Scarab was listening to her.

Thrusting the parchment away from him in annoyance, the old sorcerer turned his tired eyes to the television to see what Heka was talking about. His eyes narrowed as the screen changed, showing one of the duelists. Leaning forward, he peered intently at the bottom of the screen. "I know I've seen that before..." he said softly. Without a word, Scarab stood, his long robes swishing around him as he strode quickly into the other room.

The camera zoomed in on a boy with tri-colored hair, his face betraying nothing of the thoughts or strategies running through his mind. Dangling around his neck, almost out of the screen, was a small golden upside-down pyramid, light glinting off of the up-raised eye of Ra as he moved.

** . . . **

Yugi flopped back onto the hotel bed, grinning. "This tournament is sure different from the one Pegasus hosted on his island!" he said.

Yami stood across the room, in spirit form, leaning against a desk. "Yes, it is. It is a pleasant change to not have anything other than the title riding on the outcome of the final duel," he remarked.

Yugi rolled over onto his stomach, facing his dark half. "I still can't believe that they invited us to come to San Francisco just for the tournament! I mean, they're even paying for us to stay in this hotel!"

"Well, you did earn the title King of Games," Yami commented.

"You mean, _we _earned it. I couldn't have defeated Pegasus without you."

Yami smiled, but his response was cut off by a knock on the door. "Yugi, are you ready yet?" his grandfather asked through the door.

The spirit disappeared back into the Puzzle while the teen hopped off the bed. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said, opening the door.

Solomon grabbed his grandson's shoulder, steering him towards the elevator. "Then, let's go! The tournament is almost over, meaning we don't have much more time to explore the city!" he said, sounding like a child on Christmas morning. Yugi laughed, allowing his grandfather to guide him down the corridor.

** . . . **

All afternoon and late into the night, Scarab poured over his scrolls. His normally carefully organized library was in shambles. Delicate scrolls littered the floor, ancient texts stacked haphazardly here and there, magical talismans lying where they had been carelessly pushed aside. The sorcerer was oblivious to the mess he'd created, his mind focused solely on finding out where he had seen that golden artifact before. There was something important about it, but he couldn't remember what it was.

Heka was coiled in an urn, having fallen asleep hours previous. She was startled into wakefulness by a cry of triumph from across the room. Wearily, she raised herself up out of the pot, looking towards her master.

Scarab was leaning over a table, muttering to himself. "I knew I had seen it before...not much information about it, though..." he said, softly, as he scanned the page of the open book in front of him. "Yes, that's it!"

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until her master had calmed down, Heka got out of her urn, slithering over to Scarab.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"This," he replied, moving slightly to the side as he pointed at something in the book.

Heka raised herself off the floor until she was high enough see the faded page on the table. There was a vague drawing of what appeared to be an upside-down pyramid, the eye of Ra on the front being the only distinguishing feature. "What is it?"

"My immortality."

"Really? It doesn't look all that impressive to me. Besides, I thought you needed Rapses' soul," she commented.

"The object itself is of no use to me and the spell for my eternal life merely requires the soul of a pharaoh. It just so happens that this artifact holds an ancient pharaoh's spirit within it," he explained.

"His soul was sealed inside? Whatever for?" Heka asked, confused.

Scarab shook his head. "The only thing this book tells me is that the soul of a pharaoh is inside that item. However, the reasons behind it are not important. All that matters is that I have found another soul that can grant me eternal life. And this pharaoh will not have the mummies guarding him," he said, a thin smile stretching over his face in anticipation.

"Alright, so you've found another pharaoh's soul. How do you know this artifact even exists?" Heka asked.

"Because I saw it earlier today. Tell me, what were you watching on television earlier, before I left the room?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh, it was a card game called Duel Monsters, or something like that. Apparently, there is a tournament being held in the city right now. Why?" she asked, not seeing what relevance a TV show could have to the conversation.

"I think tomorrow I will invite one of the contestants over for a little 'chat.'"

** . . . **

Yugi walked out of the dueling arena, blinking his eyes in the bright sunlight. He turned upon hearing someone calling his name, bringing up a hand to shade his eyes. "Grandpa!" he called, hurrying down the steps to where his grandfather was waiting for him with a taxi. "Did you see my duel?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, you did very well. I will admit that I was a bit worried for a while, but you managed to make a spectacular comeback, in the end. I knew you'd make it to the finals. And you'll win this tournament tomorrow!" the old man said, patting Yugi on the back. "Although, I've been waiting out here for almost fifteen minutes. I was beginning to think that you had left without me."

"Oh, sorry about that! There were quite a few people in there that had heard about Pegasus' tournament and wanted the autograph of the 'King of Games.' And then there were the reporters..." Yugi trailed off, looking back to make sure no one had followed him outside.

Solomon laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to all the attention. In the meantime, I heard there was a new Ancient Egyptian exhibit at one of the museums in town. You've become much more interested in that culture as of late, so I thought you might like to go see it."

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yugi said excitedly, climbing into the car. Neither noticed the expressionless faces of several people in the parking lot, carefully watching their every move.

** . . . **

At the museum, the Mutou's ran into a familiar face.

"Solomon, what a pleasant surprise to run into you again so soon."

"Arthur! What are you doing in San Francisco?" Mr. Mutou asked, turning to his old friend.

The taller man smiled. "Oh, I'm here setting up an exhibit of some of the most recent artifacts we've excavated. Nothing too spectacular, but you can't have a groundbreaking discovery every time, eh? But, what brings you to the United States?"

"Oh, I'm here with Yugi for the tournament. Yugi, you remember Professor Hawkins, don't you?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, I remember him. It's kinda hard to forget a duel with someone like Rebecca," he replied.

"Yes, my precocious granddaughter still has a few things to learn," the archeologist said.

"Yugi has taken an interest in Ancient Egypt. Is the exhibit set up?" Solomon asked.

"It is, but it won't be opened to the public until tomorrow. However, I can let you look at it if you're careful not to touch anything. Solomon, would you like to go catch-up on old times while Yugi looks around?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, I don't know. This is the first time Yugi has been to this city-" Solomon started.

"I'll be alright! I just wanna look around here for a while and then I can take a cab back to the hotel," he said.

"Are you sure, Yugi?"

"Don't worry about me, grandpa! I'll be fine," he assured the older man.

"Well, alright, then," he conceded.

"Splendid. Yugi, the exhibit is in this room," Arthur said, unlocking a door and opening it for him. "Just be careful with everything in there. Now, Solomon, you have to tell me what you've been doing all these years..." the conversation faded away as the two old men walked down the hall.

Yugi stopped just inside the door, looking intently at the stone statue of an ancient Egyptian guard, holding an odd looking spear. Glancing around the room, he noticed that the walls were lined with duplicates, the statues all placed about four feet apart. Moving on, he looked at all the old, cracked items on the shelves. There were vases and urns of all sizes inside glass display cases, as well as various pieces of ancient jewelry. Yami was silent as Yugi moved further into the room, looking at a display of spears with a net hanging off of them, obviously replicas of what was used in ancient times. A stone slab was on the wall behind it, the picture carved on its surface showing two men in a long boat using spears and nets to catch fish.

The short boy turned, seeing something of interest in an adjoining room. He walked into it, eyes glancing around at the lamps, jars and jewelry adorning the shelves as he made his way over to a sarcophagus. The elaborate lid was raised, allowing Yugi to peer inside. It was empty.

/Where's the body?/ Yami asked curiously.

/I guess there wasn't one when the tomb was opened up. Grandpa said that's a pretty common occurrence, / the adolescent stated.

/In other words, tomb robbers had broken in and desecrated the body long ago./ His voice was now filled with disgust and tinged with anger.

/I guess so, / Yugi said hesitantly. /Has seeing any of this brought back any memories?/ he asked quickly, changing the subject. He could feel the spirit sigh.

/No. Nothing, / the Pharaoh replied.

The short boy wandered around through the other adjacent rooms for several minutes, not finding anything else of real interest. He headed back towards the first room, but found his way blocked by the statues. Their faces were expressionless as they came to life, pointing their spears at him as they slowly closed in.

Yami took over immediately, his options racing through his mind. _What on earth is going on here? Those were mere statues a moment ago- not even the Millennium Rod can manipulate clay like this._ The Pharaoh threw his hand out in front of him, palm open. "Mind Crush!" he yelled. One of the statues stumbled as the magic hit it, but quickly recovered, continuing towards the short boy. Yami slowly backed up, being careful to not allow himself to be cornered. Unfortunately, he didn't have many places to go. _They have no souls. Perhaps they are merely machines? Kaiba most certainly has the means and technology to create such as these. But, that doesn't make any sense! He denies his Egyptian heritage vehemently! And why would he have chased me all the way to America to send these creatures after me?_ The ancient spirit shook his head, retreating into another room as the clay figures continued their advance. _Regardless, escape would probably be the best option right now. They are blocking one exit, but there must be another way out of here, _Yami thought, glancing around. He saw a door behind one of the display cases and quickly ran towards it, trying the handle. It was unlocked and the Pharaoh entered it, ignoring the 'Staff Only' sign on the door. The statues followed him.

Yami found himself running down a corridor, several doors on either side as well as one at the end of the hall. One of the doors was open and he saw a few mops and buckets inside as he ran past. Reaching the end of the hall, he opened the door and ran through it. The spirit paused, briefly, bringing his hand up to shade his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun as he exited the building. Running footsteps behind him prompted him into action and he took off again, trying to put some distance between himself and his pursuers. He jumped, startled, as part of the pavement next to him exploded.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Yami saw several of the statues pointing their spears in his general direction, the ends glowing ominously. A blast of energy shot from one of the spears, narrowly missing Yami and hitting a palm tree in the parking lot. The thin trunk was destroyed and the tree fell, smashing down across three cars that had been parked next to it. Yami increased his speed, zigzagging as much as he could to provide a harder target to hit.

** . . . **

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in or leave an email address.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Presley Carnovan sat in his mom's office at the museum, playing with the rattleback on her desk. He spun the plastic item on the desk, watching as it stopped spinning one way and started going in reverse before picking it up and doing it again. He dropped it when he heard a familiar sounding explosion outside. He ran to the window, moving the blinds to see what was going on. "Yup, those are shabtis, alright," he muttered, seeing the clay soldiers. His brow furrowed as he saw the tri-color-haired boy they were chasing. "Why are they after him...?" he wondered, one hand reflexively clutching the pendant around his neck. It was made of clay, rectangular in shape with the eye of Ra carved in the center its only marking. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, using the magic within the talisman to alert his mummy guardians that he needed their help. Knowing they'd be able to track him by the amulet he wore, he opened his eyes, turning from the window. _The shabtis could be long gone before the guys get here. I'll follow them and see what they want with that boy, _he thought, pulling a flat, golden disk about the size of a Frisbee in the shape of a 'Y' from his backpack. Clutching his boomer-ra tightly, he quickly made his way out of the building.

** . . . **

Seeing more of the strange clay warriors coming towards him from the parking lot, Yami veered into an alleyway. He ran, weaving in and out between the trashcans, trying to keep from tripping over anything while not losing his speed. He darted around another corner, panting for breath has he pushed Yugi's non-athletic body to move faster. Without warning, a figure dressed in purple armor resembling a beetle landed on the ground in front of him, causing the Pharaoh to come to a sudden stop to keep from running into him. Rapidly back-pedaling, he raced back to the entrance of the alley, only to stop again as the clay warriors blocked his only exit, leveling the glowing spearheads at his chest. He backed up slowly, his mind racing to come up with a means of escape.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice chanting in a language that was vaguely familiar. As he tried to understand what was being said, the words began to cloud his mind, making it impossible to concentrate. He tried to bring a hand up to his head, but found that the limb would not respond. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to fight the paralysis that was overcoming him, but to no avail. He could hear Yugi shouting at him mentally, but he could not focus enough to understand what the boy was saying, much less counter the magic, and his body couldn't resist for very long. He collapsed on the ground, unable to do anything but watch, dazedly, as the clay figures closed in around him.

A flaming arrow came from behind the purple-clad sorcerer, breaking as it hit the hard shell on his back. The force of the impact caused the magician to stumble, disrupting his concentration.

A stiff hand reached forward, its fingers closing around the Millennium Puzzle just before a claw ripped through the arm, shattering the brittle clay on contact. A body followed the clawed hand as a fighter dressed in armor resembling a panther landed in front of Yami, a whip held almost loosely in the other clawed hand. "Why don't you boys pick on someone your own size?" a female voice taunted. The whip snapped out, breaking through the clay warriors as though they were paper.

Yami raised himself up on his hands and knees, struggling to clear his mind. He was disoriented and the battle being waged around him wasn't helping. He struggled to his feet, stumbling away from the feline fighter. Looking past her, he saw another dressed in similar armor, only bearing resemblance to a snake with the tail curling down around his body. This one used a sword, well-placed strokes bringing down the clay soldiers with ease. Before Yami could determine much more, purple talons grabbed his arms, hoisting him up into the air. He began to worry as they continued climbing, gaining more altitude and flying uncomfortably high above the alley. His worry turned into full-fledged panic as something hit the person carrying him, causing the ancient spirit to slip out of the talons grasp and plummet towards the ground below. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact, but instead felt a strong pair of arms catch him, saving him from the fall.

"Don't worry, I've got you," a male's voice reassured him. He looked up, staring into a bandaged face underneath a helmet shaped like a hawk.

The person landed, setting Yami on the ground. The other two fighters were finishing off the last of the clay soldiers, before coming over to join them. The sorcerer, seeing the last of his servants destroyed, decided that now would be a good time to pull back and re-organize. Yami watched as the purple-clad wizard flew out of sight.

The cat-like fighter spoke up first. "Are you all right?" she asked, pushing her helmet up to examine Yami better.

"Yes, I- I'm fine," the short boy replied, still trying to shake off the effects of the spell.

The man in the snake armor crossed his arms, thinking. "Why would Scarab want to kidnap this boy?" he wondered out loud.

The hawk shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we need to find out," he replied.

The woman in cat armor ignored the other two, kneeling down in front of Yami. "What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Yugi."

"Well, Yugi, I'm Nefertina. This is Ja-Kal-" she pointed to the man in hawk-like armor, "and that's Rath," she finished, pointing to the other one in snake armor.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" a man asked, walking around the corner. He was dressed in armor resembling a ram and his right arm seemed to be made of gold. A young boy followed behind him.

"Armon, you were supposed to protect Prince Rapses back at the museum," Ja-Kal scolded, lightly.

"Aw, it's not his fault, Ja-Kal," the boy said, waving dismissively. "I wanted to see what was going on."

"That is Armon, and this is Prince Rapses," Nefertina continued, pointing to the new arrivals.

The boy walked over, sticking out his hand. "The name's Presley. What's yours?" he asked.

Yami shook his hand, a little uncertainly. "Yugi."

"So, Yugi, do you know why Scarab was after you?" Rath asked.

"I assume this 'Scarab' was the man in the beetle armor?" he asked. They nodded. "I'm sorry, but I do not know."

"It doesn't make sense. I thought Scarab was after the prince. Why would he go after this boy?" Nefertina asked.

"Why do you call him a prince?" Yami questioned.

"Presley is the reincarnated spirit of Prince Rapses. It is our sworn duty to protect the prince until he is reunited with his father, Pharaoh Amenhotep," Ja-Kal explained.

"Pharaoh?" Yami asked, his eyes widening a little bit. He looked at Presley, carefully. "This boy is a reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian prince?"

"So they tell me. Scarab's after me because he needs the soul of a pharaoh to gain immortality, or something like that," Presley said, shrugging.

Rath's eyes landed on the golden accessory around Yami's neck. "Perhaps that is what he was after. May I see your pendant?" he asked, reaching out expectantly.

Yami drew back, his hand unconsciously curling around the Millennium Puzzle. "Forgive me for being rude, but no. However, you are correct in assuming that this is what he was after- or, to be more precise, he's after what is inside."

"Hey, that looks Egyptian," Presley said, looking at the Puzzle.

"You just said you didn't know why Scarab was after you. Is that a magic item that would help him get the prince? What does that pendant contain?" Ja-Kal asked.

"It does hold great power within it, but that is not why the sorcerer seeks it. The Millennium Puzzle also houses the soul of a pharaoh."

"You have a pharaoh's soul, too?" Presley asked, a little surprised.

"So that's why he was after you," Nefertina said thoughtfully.

"We can't allow Scarab to get what he wants. For now, one of us will stay with Yugi. Rath, can you make another amulet like the one the prince has? That way, Yugi can call us if he needs assistance," Ja-Kal said.

"Ja-Kal, we all swore an oath to guard the prince, not this boy," Rath objected, crossing his arms.

"We can't allow either to fall into Scarab's hands," the taller mummy replied.

"The way I see it, if Scarab is busy chasing after Yugi, he'll leave the prince alone."

"Rath, I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Nefertina said, shocked.

"The serpent is right. Your duty is to your prince, first and foremost. I thank you for your aid, but I must be on my way," Yami said, bowing his head slightly before turning and walking out of the alley.

"Yugi, wait! Rath, if Scarab gets the pharaoh's soul, he will be unstoppable. And the first thing he will want is revenge on the prince that has eluded him so many times. To keep that from happening, we have to keep both souls out of his grasp," Ja-Kal explained, his voice neutral.

"Then we should take the item to keep it safe. We can't compromise the prince's safety by sending someone to watch this boy!" Rath argued.

"The prince will not be left unguarded. Nefertina, stay with Yugi in case there is another attack. Armon, escort the Prince home. Pharaoh Amenhotep appointed me as the leader of the Prince's guards, Rath. This is my final decision," he said, his tone brooking no room for argument.

Rath sighed. "Very well, Ja-Kal. I will make another amulet for the boy, but it will take time."

"Hey, Yugi, wait up!" Nefertina called, running after him. Yami stopped, waiting for her. He blinked as her armor disappeared in a flash of light, allowing him to get a good look at her. The skin that was visible was a pale blue-grey and she had long white hair the flowed past her shoulders and halfway down her back. Most of her body was covered in bandages, the only piece of clothing being a kilt fashioned after the same style worn by guards in Ancient Egypt. An amulet in the shape of a cat's head hung around her neck.

"Don't pay attention to Rath," she said, falling into step beside him. Yami didn't reply, so she continued. "Have you ever been able to talk to the pharaoh? Presley is a reincarnation so he is basically the same person that he used to be, except that he doesn't remember us, or anything of his past life," she said, a bit nostalgic. She shook her head. "What about your pharaoh?"

Yami chuckled, lightly. "Actually, I am the Pharaoh. I am known as Yami," he said.

Nefertina looked a little confused. "Then, why did you tell us your name was Yugi?"

"Yugi is my aibou, the boy who solved the Puzzle and the one with whom I now share a body," he explained. "It isn't wise to introduce myself as an ancient pharaoh to everyone I meet."

Nefertina paled a little bit as she realized something. She bowed to Yami. "I apologize for Rath's behavior. Had he known you were actually the Pharaoh..."

Yami waved away her concern. "His duty is to protect his prince. I may be a pharaoh, but this is a different world, now. Also, none of you have sworn allegiance to me," he replied.

Nefertina looked a vastly relieved that he didn't take offense. "If you wait a minute, I'll change into something less conspicuous and give you a ride home," she said, leading Yami behind a dumpster to reveal a red motorcycle with a few hieroglyphics on it. She walked over to it, opening one of the cases on the bike. Yami turned around while she changed, despite the fact that the bandages kept her modestly covered.

"Alright, let's go!" she said, signaling she was done. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a black shirt and red jacket that hung open. She also had a hat on as well as sunglasses to help hide her discolored face. Grabbing the handlebars, she walked the bike out to the street before swinging her leg over it and sitting down. "Hop on," she said.

A bit hesitantly, Yami climbed on behind her, memories of Tristan's rather reckless driving coming unbidden to his mind. "Um, you are a good driver, aren't you?" he questioned, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops on her pants.

Nefertina twisted around to face him. "Don't worry, Yami. I used to drive Pharaoh's chariot in Ancient Egypt," she replied.

Yami relaxed a little. "Good. Well then, let us be off."

Nodding, the mummy started the bike, revving the engine before taking off down the street. The ride wasn't too bad until Yami noticed the streetlight ahead of them turn red and Nefertina made no attempt to slow down.

"Nefertina, red light," he said, thinking she may not have seen it. She still didn't slow. "Red light!"

They came to the intersection, zipping around the cars that were driving a different direction, causing more than a few cars to swerve to miss the motorcycle and run into something else. Although quite a few accidents were caused, they made it through the intersection unscathed.

"You know, the prince always comments on that, too. I don't understand it. The royal chariot stops for no one!" Nefertina called over her shoulder.

Yami shuddered. _I think I would have been better off walking..._

Somehow, they made it to the hotel in one piece and Yami couldn't seem to get off the bike fast enough. Nefertina parked the bike and followed Yami inside.

"Please, it isn't necessary for you to protect me. I was caught off guard before, but I assure you, I am more than capable of taking care of myself," the spirit informed her. "You do not have to stay."

"Yes, I do. As much as we all argue with him, Ja-Kal is the leader and we have to do as he says. And you're going to need help if Scarab sends more of his shabtis after you," she replied. "Besides, it's nice to get out every now and then. The guys are so dull and boring- I like to get out and have some fun!" she said, raising her arms in the air and twirling around.

Yami smiled at her enthusiasm. "Very well, I will accept your assistance. However, you may find that I am not as helpless as you think."

They got on the elevator and Yami hit the button for the floor he and Mr. Mutou were staying on. The doors opened and they got out, walking down the hall. Yami unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Wow! This is a nice place! You live here?" Nefertina asked, looking around the room.

"No, we're only staying here until the tournament is over," Yami said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a coat rack.

"Oh. Where are you from, then? I mean, where is Yugi from?" the mummy asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Japan."

Nefertina folded her arms, thinking. "I don't know where that is. Is it near here?"

"Not really. It's an island, across the ocean."

"Sounds like quite a distance to travel. What brings you here?"

"The Duel Monsters tournament."

Nefertina sat up. "Duel Monsters? What's that?"

"A card game," Yami said, pulling out his duel deck. "You summon monsters to the field to fight against your opponent's monsters. There are also a variety of trap and magic cards to augment your monsters abilities," he said, showing her some of the cards.

Nefertina looked at the cards, closely. "I know I've seen some of these before. I think they were carved in some of the temples back in Egypt. But, how can that be?" she asked, confused.

"The game actually originated from Ancient Egypt. These monsters are real and back then they were summoned from the Shadow Realm and used to duel. However, it has become nothing more than a card game in this era. There are very few who can actually wield shadow magic, now," he explained.

"And, you are one of those few?" she guessed.

"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, I think it would be a good idea to have Mahado here in case of another attack," Yami said, looking through his deck and drawing out a card. He closed his eyes, concentrating, while the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Nefertina watched, fascinated, as a portion of the floor swirled together, the colors fading away as they were swallowed up in a dark void. As soon as the hole had fully formed, a person rose up out of it. He was dressed in purple robes with a staff held firmly in his right hand. He raised his head, revealing lavender hair framing his young face and vibrant blue eyes looking at Yami. He bowed.

"My pharaoh. How may I serve you?" he asked.

"A sorcerer named Scarab wishes to have my soul for his own purposes. You, along with Nefertina, shall protect me from the clay soldiers he uses to do his bidding," Yami commanded.

"As you wish, my pharaoh. I will not allow any harm to come unto you."

"Um, I think an introduction is in order," Nefertina piped up from her place on the bed.

"Forgive me. Mahado, this is Nefertina, a guardian of a prince's soul in this time. Nefertina, this is the Dark Magician Mahado, my guardian- and my friend," Yami explained.

"My pharaoh, I am unworthy of such high compliments," Mahado replied, bending lower.

"And why not? You have served me faithfully and have never let me down when I needed you."

The magician did not reply, keeping his head bowed low.

** . . . **

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in or leave an email address.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night, after Yugi had fallen asleep, Mahado and Nefertina were quietly talking.

"I mean, I know it's been three thousand years, but I'm still amazed at all the wonders this world now has to offer," the mummy said, looking out the window.

"Yes. Horseless chariots, buildings taller than the great pyramids..."

Nefertina giggled. "The magic box and ice cream," she added.

The magician looked at her blankly. "The magic box...?"

"Yeah, there's one right over there," she said, pointing to the television set. "It has people inside it, but no matter how hard he tries, Rath can't get them out."

"Very strange, indeed," Mahado agreed, looking at the blank screen curiously.

"Yeah. It's a strange world. I'm glad we have the Prince to explain it to us," she said.

"How is it that you and your companions are guarding a prince and not a pharaoh?" Mahado asked, curiously.

Nefertina turned away, staring out the window. "The Pharaoh was frequently gone, attending to the affairs of the kingdom. Ja-Kal, Armon and Rath were all the Prince's tutors, so it made sense to make them his guardians, as well. I was the driver of the royal chariot and thus one of the prince's guards whenever he went somewhere."

"How did you end up protecting the prince in this time?" the magician asked.

Nefertina's eyes hardened. "Scarab, one of the Pharaoh's priests, tricked Rapses into going with him into the desert alone. We followed as soon as we found out, but we were overwhelmed by Scarab's guards. The Prince was killed, leaving his soul to wander without rest. He was reborn in this time as Presley Carnovan, and we were awoken to protect him once more. Our duty will be fulfilled when we reunite him with his father, Pharaoh Amenhotep," she explained.

"I see. So, your soul will be allowed to rest once your duty has been fulfilled," he repeated, a sorrowful, almost longing tone in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm almost sad to leave this place, but then again, I don't know if we'll ever find the pharaoh. We are unable to call him from beyond the Western Gate, so we just have to wait for him to come to us," she said gesturing to the transparent Egyptian statues framing a portal underneath the Golden Gate Bridge. They watched as the sun peaked over the horizon, its rays pouring over the landscape and banishing the gateway until it was night once again.

Mahado tilted his head to the side, considering a thought that had just occurred to him. "You say your pharaoh appointed you as one of the prince's guards?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied, staring out across the city.

"But, women weren't allowed to drive the royal chariot- at least, not when I was at the palace," the magician said.

Nefertina smiled. "I loved to race chariots. I would dress up as a boy so I could participate in the competitions. I beat all the other boys, every time. After winning one such contest, the Pharaoh announced that I would be the driver of the royal chariot. My Prince was the only one that knew my secret. The looks on Ja-Kal's, Armon's and Rath's faces were priceless when they found out!" she said, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad that you two have been getting to know each other all night," a tired voice commented from the bed.

"I'm sorry, young master," Mahado apologized, bowing. "Did we wake you?"

Yugi glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's alright, I need to get up, anyway," he said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned, stretching out his tired limbs, before looking blearily at the two guardians. Nefertina giggled.

"What's so funny?" the short boy asked.

"Your hair. That's some pretty strong gel you use," she said, still laughing behind her hand.

Yugi frowned, running his hands through his hair in an effort to make himself more presentable. "I don't use gel. My hair stands up on its own." His ministrations seemed to have the opposite affect, causing the mummy to laugh harder than before. Grumbling underneath his breath, Yugi walked into the bathroom and closed the door. They could hear the shower being turned on a few seconds later.

The magician was silent as he stared at the closed door nostalgically, a soft smile touching his lips. In his mind he saw a young Yami in the palace, grumbling about getting up so early with his hair in a similar state to Yugi's.

"You know, you're cute when you smile."

Mahado jerked back, looking at Nefertina, his expression shocked. "What?" Her random comment had clearly taken him by surprise.

Nefertina chuckled at his reaction. "That's the first time you've smiled all night. What were you thinking about?" she asked.

There was a long pause. "The past," Mahado answered at last. "A time before my Pharaoh had the responsibilities of the kingdom bestowed upon him- before the events that led to this."

"What happened?" she asked.

"To seal his soul inside the Millennium Puzzle? I know not. However, I suspect it was something to do with the tomb robber known as Bakura," the magician replied, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"A tomb robber?"

"He called himself the king of thieves. The first time I saw him was when he had broken into the palace, dragging the body of the former pharaoh behind him like a common criminal!" Mahado's eye's narrowed, his voice becoming enraged at the memory. He paused to compose himself before continuing. "I was captain of the royal tomb guard at that time. It was my ineptitude that allowed the thief to defile my Pharaoh's father's tomb. Bakura managed to escape from the palace, so I set a trap for him. I don't know what happened to him after our battle, but I know that I failed my Pharaoh again. Bakura took the Millennium Ring that I had previously had possession of and left the tomb to challenge the Pharaoh again."

"And what about you?" Nefertina asked softly.

"Bakura's ka was too much for me to overcome. So, the final spell I cast was one that merged my Magus of Illusion, my guardian spirit, and my soul together, making my ka more powerful than before. However, I failed to defeat him and the spell I cast is irreversible. My soul is my Pharaoh's eternal servant."

Silence stretched between them. Nefertina's eyes wandered to the closed door of the bathroom. "We both died in the service of our pharaoh, yet your duty will never be finished. Is there no way you can be released from his service?" she asked.

Mahado shook his head. "No, it is my punishment for my repeated failures when he needed me most. I shall spend eternity residing in the Shadow Realm, awaiting my Pharaoh's call. And when he shall have no more need of me, I shall return to darkness to wait once more."

The shower turned off and they could hear mumbled words from the bathroom before the door opened a little bit, Yugi's head sticking out.

"Nefertina turn around," he said.

"Why?"

"I forgot my clothes. Turn around!"

The mummy chuckled, obediently facing the window as Yugi ran out with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, grabbed some clothes from the dresser and ran back into the bathroom. She turned back around as she heard the lock click. She noticed Mahado staring at the bathroom door nostalgically again. "Does he remind you of Yami?" she asked.

"Yes. Master Yugi is very similar to how my Pharaoh was before he inherited the kingdom. Responsibilities of ruling a realm are quick to strip away innocence and naivety. It is refreshing to see it again in the young master," he replied, a smile once again settling on his face.

Yugi emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. He opened his mouth to say something when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yugi? Can I come in?" his grandfather's muffled voice asked.

"Um, hang on!" the short boy called. "Oh, no, I can't let him see you!" He ran across the room, grabbing Mahado and Nefertina's arms. The two guardians were too startled to resist as Yugi pulled them towards a closet.

"Young Master, I don't think-" the Dark Magician began, only to be cut off by the tri-color-haired boy.

"Shh! Just stay in here and be quiet until grandpa leaves!" Yugi said, pushing the pair into the closet.

Mahado hit and braced himself against the wall to keep his balance. He caught Nefertina as she stumbled into him, the door being pushed shut behind her.

"Sorry," she apologized, trying to put some space in between them while keeping from making too much noise. The clothing hung on the rack didn't give her much room to move.

"It's alright," Mahado replied. "Please forgive the young master. He gets a little over excited at times," he continued, grateful for the darkness concealing the blush forming on his face.

"Yugi?" Solomon asked, opening the door. His grandson was standing in the middle of the room, apparently having just barely pulled his pants on.

"Grandpa! I told you to wait!" he cried indignantly, turning away.

"Oops, sorry, Yugi," the older man replied. He waited while his grandson finished fastening his belt before continuing. "I was just coming to make sure you were getting up; but since you're already dressed, why don't we go get some breakfast?" he asked, placing an arm around the teen's shoulders and leading him from the room.

As their footsteps faded away down the hall, the closet door slowly opened. After making certain the coast was clear, the two guardians stepped out. "I guess we're gonna have to follow them. Come on!" she said, running to the door.

Reluctantly, Mahado followed. He would do anything for his Pharaoh, but it was going to be difficult to remain inconspicuous in the modern world. _I suppose I have no choice. My Pharaoh did not instruct me against using magic and I need to stay near him without drawing attention to myself, _he thought, closing his eyes. He murmured a spell, feeling the magic swirl about him.

Nefertina had the door partially open, looking out into the hall. Apparently satisfied, she turned back to the magician. "They're gone, it should be safe to- wow!" she said, surprised. Mahado was wearing a white T-shirt with a navy blue jacket over it, as well as loose fitting black pants and combat boots. His lavender hair was loose, falling past his shoulders. The mummy whistled. "How did you change so quickly?" she asked, circling around him as she studied his new appearance.

"I didn't," he replied. "I am still dressed as you saw me before. This is merely an illusion."

She looked surprised. "That's a pretty good illusion. I don't think Rath could create something that looks this realistic," she stated admiringly.

The magician looked a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "Yes, well, it will serve its purpose. For now, I think we should be following the young master," he said pointedly, walking towards the door. Nefertina followed him.

They took the stairs down to the main floor, wondering where Yugi would have gone. The smell of food caught their attention, leading them to the Continental Breakfast Room. Yugi's wild hair was easily spotted in the throng, he and his grandfather sitting at a table near the middle of the crowded room. Knowing he would be in the there for a while longer, the guardians continued on to the lobby, making themselves comfortable while they waited for the King of Games.

** . . . **

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in or leave an email address.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nefertina glanced at the clock again and sighed. "How much longer are they gonna be?" she asked. It had only been twenty minutes, but she was bored. Her gaze wandered back to Mahado, who was looking at her with amusement.

"A bit anxious?" he asked, the corners of his lips turned ever-so-slightly up.

She leaned back in her chair. "Yeah. I've never been the patient type. Sitting back and just waiting for things to happen is more Ja-Kal's style," she said. "If it was up to me, we would be out hunting Scarab down instead of just waiting for him to try to get the prince."

The lavender-haired man nodded. "Take the initiative, do not wait for your opponent to come to you. It is always better to fight an enemy on your terms, not theirs," he agreed.

"Exactly!" she said enthusiastically, leaning forward. "That's what I try to tell Ja-Kal all the time! But, he never listens to me. I think it's because I'm a woman. After he found out, it took a while before he trusted me to be able to look after the prince by myself again. Just because I'm not a man doesn't mean that I'm anything less!"

The wizard nodded again, thinking back to Isis and Mana, both powerful in their own right. Before he could reply, he heard a familiar voice coming down the hall.

"Now, why don't we head out? I want to get a good seat for the championship matches!" Solomon said.

Yugi stopped, eyes widening slightly. "Uh, hang on, Grandpa, I think I forgot something in…my...room..." His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Mahado sitting in the foyer.

"What? What did you forget?"

"No…nothing..." he said distractedly, unable to tear his eyes away from the Dark Magician dressed in street clothes, seemingly reading a magazine. His cerulean eyes, however, slid to the side, meeting Yugi's gaze before going back to the magazine in front of him.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Solomon asked worriedly. "You're acting a bit strange."

The short boy shook his head, looking back at his grandpa. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, I guess," he said, scratching the back of this head.

"No need for that," the older man said, leading his grandson towards the doors of the hotel. "After all, you're still using my deck- how can you lose?"

Mahado rose to his feet as the pair went outside. Nefertina stood as well, both of them following the Mutou's. The magician watched as they hailed a taxi, his eyes widening in alarm. _How am I to follow the young master without drawing attention to myself without a similar vehicle to travel in? _he wondered. His musings were cut short as the mummy grabbed his arm, pulling him down the steps.

"Come on, I parked over here. You don't want to lose them, do you?" she asked, running towards a red and gold motorcycle. The magician got on behind her, his hands tightly gripping her waist as she sped off to catch the taxi.

** . . . **

"Attack with Dark Magic Attack!"

Nefertina watched, entranced as the human-like bull wearing red armor and wielding an ax was hit by a sphere of dark energy, the ox shattering into thousands of pieces. Her gaze shifted back to the hologram of the Dark Magician as he settled back in his place, hovering over one of the squares on Yugi's side of the field.

"It must be really weird watching yourself fight, huh?" she asked, turning to look at her companion.

Mahado didn't look at her, his eyes transfixed on the field. "It is...somewhat disconcerting," he agreed.

The mummy stretched before flopping back in her seat. "This certainly isn't like anything I saw in Egypt, but do the duels have to be so long?" she asked, shifting to a more comfortable position on the hard chair.

He chuckled softly, amused eyes turning to look at the restless woman.

"This isn't like the duels that took place back then. This is merely a game, a competition to see who is the better duelist. Furthermore, these are the championship duels. If it makes you feel better, this is the last one. Whoever wins this duel wins the tournament," he explained. A simulated scream made them both look back at the duel as another monster was destroyed, the challenger's life points rapidly counting down to zero. The brown-haired boy lowered his head in defeat.

"Yugi Mutou remains undefeated!" a metallic voice announced over the PA system. Noticing the audience for the most part remained sitting down, the guardians stayed where they were. It wasn't long before the awards ceremony commenced, the prizes being given to the top duelists in the middle of the dueling arena. The crowd cheered for each of the duelists in turn, the loudest coming after Yugi's name was called. The short teen looked distinctly uncomfortable in the spotlight, scuffing the floor with his foot as he accepted his trophy from the announcer.

When it was over, the pair stood like everyone else, Yugi being blocked from view. After several minutes of trying to fight through the crowd, the guardians decided it would be best to wait for the multi-color-haired boy outside. It was easy to get lost in the flow of people exiting the building and they soon found themselves blinking in the bright sunlight. Breaking away from the masses, the odd couple moved towards a picnic table in the shade, keeping a lookout for the King of Games.

The remainder of the afternoon passed, the groups of people dispersing as more got into their cars and headed home, but there was still no sign of Yugi.

"We've been sitting here for a long time," Nefertina complained. "How much longer is this going to take?"

The magician shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't know if it is supposed to take this long," he stated uneasily. "Perhaps it was a bad idea to wait out here. I can't protect him when I don't even know if he is being attacked."

"I think he's fine. One thing about Scarab, he doesn't generally attack when there are a lot of people around. He'll wait until he can get Yugi alone," the mummy said.

"I hope you're right," he replied. His eyes widened slightly as Solomon walked through the door. The sorcerer studied the older man carefully as he hailed a taxi and left the parking lot.

"Hey, wasn't that Yugi's grandpa?" Nefertina asked.

Mahado nodded slowly. "Yes, it was. I'm not sure why he'd leave without the young master, but his manner didn't seem to indicate that anything was wrong."

The woman shrugged. "Maybe he got tired of waiting? I mean, I can think of a few ways I'd rather be spending my time."

"Perhaps. But, what would the young master be doing in there?" the magic-user wondered. Just then, a head of multi-colored hair stuck out of the door, turning from side to side as if looking for something.

"Hey, Yugi!" Nefertina cried, jumping up and waving her arms to get his attention. "Over here!"

The short teen quickly made his way over to them, his eyes glancing around furtively.

"I was beginning to think that something had happened," Mahado said.

"What are you looking for?"

"Grandpa," the boy replied, still keeping a lookout of the old man. "I'm sorry it took me so long. A couple of the reporters wanted to interview me. I finally got away and told grandpa to go ahead and go back to the hotel, because the rest of the interviews would probably take a while."

"But, he just left," Nefertina said.

Yugi's shoulders relaxed as he took a seat next to the mummy. "Oh, good. I was afraid he'd see me. I'm not actually doing any more interviews," he stated.

"Then, why the secrecy?" the wizard asked.

The spiky-haired boy stared at his hands for a few seconds before he raised his gaze, meeting Mahado's eyes. "Yami has something he needs to take care of and he doesn't want grandpa to be here."

"Scarab," Nefertina said, a hard edge in her tone. Yugi nodded.

"How do you intend to find him?" the magician asked.

There was a flash of light from the Millennium Puzzle, Yami's sharp gaze replacing Yugi's softer one. "It is not a question of finding him, but rather allowing him to find me," he stated. "We simply need to go somewhere a bit less conspicuous and let Scarab come to us."

Mahado bowed his head in acquiescence while Nefertina pumped her fist in the air. "Alright! Let's go kick Tut!" she cried enthusiastically.

The men blinked at her. "What?" the ancient spirit asked, confused.

"Kick...tut?" the magician repeated, just as bewildered as his pharaoh.

"It's what Prince Rapses always says when we are going to fight," the mummy replied, shrugging.

"Indeed." Yami exchanged a glance with Mahado before shaking his head. "In any case, we need to relocate—somewhere where innocent bystanders won't get hurt and where we won't draw the attention of the police."

"But, how can you be sure Scarab will find you?" Nefertina asked.

Yami cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yugi is in the public eye quite a bit, due to his status as reigning Duel Monsters Champion. Only a great fool would not be able to track him down. Besides, the sorcerer's spies have been all around me all day. Have you not noticed them? Even now, they are here. The man trimming the bushes in the parking lot is one. The man washing the second story windows is another. A third is looking at a newspaper on that bench over there. I can feel Scarab's magic in them," he explained.

Nefertina looked surprised. She jumped up, reaching for her pendant but Yami's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Not here," he cautioned. "It is better to fight at a place of our choosing. These golems seem content to merely observe for now, so observe we will let them. They will follow and lead Scarab right to us." He released her arm and stepped back, looking towards the parking lot where Nefertina's motorcycle was parked with some trepidation. "Now," he continued, trying to keep his voice steady. "Do you know of any secluded areas nearby?"

** . . . **

Scarab chuckled as he left the scrying potion he'd been using to watch the current Duel Monsters champion through his shabtis eyes. Heka hissed softly as he picked her up.

"Imagine the nerve of that brat, challenging you like that. Does he have any idea who you are?" she asked as Scarab walked into another room.

"It seems as if the spirit within that pendant is able to manifest through that boy's body. That arrogance is worthy of a pharaoh," he replied, still smiling. He replayed the scene of just moments before in his mind.

**_"Don't worry, grandpa. They just want to do a couple more interviews. I don't know how long it'll take, so you go on—I'll meet you back at the hotel later," Yugi said, all but pushing an old man towards the exit. _**

"Alright, Yugi," the old man replied, allowing himself to be ushered to the door. "Just don't let them keep you too late."

"I won't. See you later!"

The shabti turned its eyes back to the floor he was mopping, keeping the young duelist in his peripheral vision. Yugi walked towards the janitor, his usual exuberant smile in place. A change seemed to come over him as he drew even with the golem, all levity gone from his features in an instant.

"You have trespassed on my soul," he said, his commanding voice soft enough that none other than the clay figure could hear it. "And for that, you must be punished. You foolishly think you have the advantage of me, but I shall neither run, nor hide. Follow me and we shall settle this matter away from prying eyes."

It was gone almost as quickly as it had come, the awkward teenager replacing the young ruler as he passed the shabti. Yugi jumped slightly as an avid fan ran up from behind him, asking for his autograph. He laughed, a little embarrassed, as he signed the proffered item and his smile remained as the contented fan left. The golem continued cleaning the floor as the duelist exited the building.

"I will say that I am impressed he could sense my magic in the shabti—not even Rath has been able to pick up on that," Scarab remarked, still smiling at the absurd scene. "But, he is very much mistaken if he thinks he can beat me at my own game."

"Perhaps it's a trap," the enchanted staff suggested.

"A trap?" he asked scoffed. "If the honorable Ja-Kal can't bring himself to use such lowly methods to protect his prince, why would the glorified 'son of Ra' do so? No, he thinks he can defeat me." He climbed into his car, silently commanding the clay driver to follow the other shabtis charged with keeping the teen in sight. He settled back into his seat, eagerly watching the scenery fly by out the window. Heka gasped as he unexpectedly tightened his grip. "I shall have my immortality by midnight."

** . . . **

Although it was a tight fit and an uncomfortable ride, all three managed to fit on the motorcycle. Nefertina took them quite a ways out of town, and drove the last little distance off any road already in existence. They finally stopped in a rather desolate area, a few trees and shrubs scattered about, but for the most part barren. Yami dismounted and walked around the area for a few minutes before nodding his approval.

"This will suit our purpose," he stated, moving back to his companions. "Nefertina, Ja-Kal sent you to protect me, and I will not ask you to go against his orders. However, I must insist that you only protect me from the shabtis."

"What do you mean?" the mummy asked.

"Even though I have issued an invitation, I am certain that the sorcerer will bring all of his shabtis with him to keep the two of you busy in order to get me alone. You _must _let him do this."

"What?" Nefertina said, incredulous. "You can't be serious! If Scarab gets your soul, then it will be all over—he'll be unstoppable!"

"He is a priest who betrayed his pharaoh, which is a heinous act in and of itself. However, he has also trespassed on _my _soul." Yami drew himself up, his presence becoming much more commanding as his voice took on a darker tone. "Would you prevent me from the retribution that is rightfully mine?"

"Of course not," she replied, transferring her gaze to the ground to show she wasn't challenging him. Even if she had never sworn allegiance to him, he was still a pharaoh and that demanded a certain amount of respect. "I am merely suggesting an alternative course of action- one without so many risks."

"I appreciate your concern, both for my welfare as well as that of the world. However, as I told you last night, I am not in need of protection from Scarab. He shall be punished by my hand alone. All I ask of you is that you keep his rock warriors out of our fight. The sorcerer will require my full attention and I do not wish to put Yugi in danger from the shabtis," he said, switching his gaze to the Dark Magician.

Mahado's brow furrowed slightly at Yami's odd choice of words, but he bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I swear it shall be done, my lord."

Nefertina looked torn, obviously wanting to argue further. She finally bowed her head as well, a lifetime of never questioning those in authority winning out over her stubborn streak. Not even Ja-Kal could go against another pharaoh's wishes. "I will do as you ask," she said at last, her voice soft. "Though, I beg you to reconsider."

"I am sorry, Nefertina," the ancient spirit said, turning back to the empty field. "This is something I must do alone. Your talents would be put to better use against the shabtis," he stated, walking towards the center of the field.

Mahado put an hand on Nefertina's shoulder. "Do not worry," he said. "The Pharaoh knows what he is doing."

"I don't doubt that," she replied. "It's just—you don't know Scarab like we do. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Oh, I wish I had some way to call the others! I don't like the thought of just the two of us going up against the army Scarab is going to be bringing."

"It cannot be helped. The Pharaoh is going to need his strength for the battle against the sorcerer, so he cannot afford to summon any other shadow creatures to aid us. But do not worry," he said, smiling a bit mischievously. "It may be over sooner than you think."

Yami walked to the approximate center of the field, giving the two guardians plenty of room to fight. He closed his eyes, turning his attention inward.

/Yugi, I want you to go to your soul room and close the door, / he instructed. He could feel the confusion through the link they shared.

/Why?/ Yugi asked.

He hesitated, deciding how best to phrase his concerns. /This battle could become rather...intense, / he said at length. /I am going to challenge him to a shadow game, but I do not want to accidentally pull you in, as well. Also, if he decides to attack before I have a chance to initiate the game… Well, I may be forced into a contest of magic. I would prefer if you did not witness what might take place./ He felt the younger boy shudder as he saw some of the mental images in Yami's mind. /He is a powerful sorcerer. It is not wise to under estimate his abilities./

There was a long pause as the teen considered the situation. /Don't kill him, / he said softly.

The spirit almost sighed. His aibou could be so predictable at times. /I cannot promise that./

/Yami.../ the hikari started, the warning clear in his tone.

/In a battle of that magnitude, it is not wise to try fighting while holding back, / the Pharaoh stated. /But, if it comes to that, I shall try to avoid injuring his body fatally, if at all possible./

/Thanks./

/Go./ Yami waited until he could no longer feel Yugi's presence, the sound of the door shutting firmly echoing in his mind. The entire exchange between them had only taken a matter of seconds and he raised his head, glancing back to where the guardians stood. Closing his eyes, he felt Scarab's magic on the edge of his senses, rapidly getting closer. A quick glance at Mahado's tense, ready stance told him that the magician felt it as well.

"They're here."

. . .

**To Be Continued**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in or leave an email address.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mahado tightened his grip on his staff, feeling the sorcerer's magic draw nearer them. He glanced back at his Pharaoh, noting the teen was rather relaxed, not even bothering to open his eyes as he waited for his opponent.

"With the Strength of Ra!"

The shout, followed by a flare of energy, startled the magician and he turned to Nefertina, eyes widening slightly at what he saw. The mummy's street clothes had been replaced with sacred armor, fashioned after the likeness of Bastet. A whip was clutched tightly in her now clawed hand as she waited for the enemy to appear. Noticing the magician's scrutiny, she turned towards him, relaxing her stance.

"What?" she asked, one hand on her hip. "You didn't expect me to fight off an army of shabtis with just my bare hands, did you? Not that it's undoable..." she trailed off, flexing her claws as a feral grin graced her lips.

Mahado shook his head. "Truly, you seem to be full of surprises."

"Why, thank you," she said, giving a mock bow.

All levity was lost as a faint rumble was heard, both fighters falling back into a ready stance. The sound gradually grew louder and it wasn't long before the guardians saw the first of many shabtis come into view. They were moving in perfect formation, their impossibly fast pace eating up the distance as they marched towards their quarry.

Mahado's face remained passive as more and more soldiers came into view. Nefertina wasn't quite as stoic, her gaze darting nervously back and forth between her ally and the army they were about to face. "I've never seen this many before- this must be all the shabtis Scarab has!"

"It seems he is desperate to not lose this battle," Mahado observed.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're so calm."

"It is not a soldier's place to worry about the outcome of the battle," the magician stated. "He only needs to fight at his best for as long as he can, and trust in the planning of his lord." His eyes narrowed slightly. "No matter what the odds may be."

Nefertina sighed. "You're right," she agreed, turning her eyes back to the still increasing enemy. "It's up to Yami now."

Without warning, the shabtis stopped. The sudden silence seemed almost deafening as the guardians eyed the golems warily. Everything was still for a few heartbeats and then the first two rows of soldiers lowered their spears to a ready position, the tips beginning to glow red. Nefertina and Mahado leapt aside as the first energy beams ripped apart the ground they had been standing on. The battle had begun.

The mummy wasted no time in closing the remaining distance between herself and the army, zigzagging to avoid the numerous energy beams flying around her. As soon as she was close enough, she snapped her wrist forward, sending her whip slicing through the opposition like a hot knife through butter. She ran right into the heart of the army, taking down almost as many enemies by friendly fire as she did with her whip and claws.

Mahado had taken to the air, hovering a few feet above the ground as he dodged the energy beams and returned fire with much more devastating effects. He sent blast after blast of magical energy into their ranks, taking out ten to fifteen golems with each shot. Almost like rats on a sinking ship, more shabtis would swarm to fill the gaps he created in their ranks. He kept an eye on Nefertina, marking her progress as well as her position to make sure she was never close enough to be caught in any of his attacks.

Familiar magical energy flared behind him and he reflexively glanced back towards the young pharaoh. He barely had time to confirm what he felt when an energy beam passed not two inches from his nose, singeing his bangs. Some quick maneuvering and a hastily erected barrier saved him from the worst of the attacks as he redirected his focus on the enemies before him. _And now, the true battle shall begin,_ he thought, blasting another group of golems into oblivion. _Which will last longer, I wonder? The shabtis or their master?_

** . . . **

Yami stood, calmly watching the war being waged on the other side of the field. As expected, the clay warriors, though numerous, were rather weak opponents. As long as Mahado and Nefertina were careful not to let the sheer numbers overwhelm them, the guardians should be fine.

A slight tingle across his mind alerted him to the sorcerer's presence even as the soft buzzing of insect wings came up behind him.

"I've been waiting for you, Scarab," Yami stated, turning around as his opponent landed. "You will have no need of your sacred armor here."

"You're going to surrender without a fight?" Heka asked. "That sounds a little fishy, if you ask me."

The young pharaoh raised one eyebrow at the enchanted staff. "Hardly," he answered dryly. He closed his eyes, spreading his hands wide at his sides. A dark mist seemed to appear out of nowhere, moving like liquid smoke through the air as it completely surrounded the two magic users. Scarab scarcely had time step back in surprise before it had solidified, providing them with their own private arena.

"I told you it was a trap," Heka muttered.

"Silence!" the sorcerer snapped, tightening his grip to make sure she got the message.

"That will ensure that we aren't disturbed," Yami stated, the corner of his mouth quirking at the scene before him.

Scarab touched the barrier that now surrounded them, eyes widening slightly at the complexity of the spell and how easily it was put up. "An impressive display, indeed," he conceded, allowing a slight smile to grace his lips. "But, how will you fare in an actual fight, I wonder?"

"A battle of magic is very draining, and I daresay you'll have your hands full managing your shabtis on top of it, to say nothing of what might happen, should the other three mummies show up," the young pharaoh pointed out. "Instead, I propose an alternate method to settle our dispute."

Scarab narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicion clear in his gaze. "And, what might that be?"

"A game."

"A game." The sarcasm dripping from the sorcerer's voice was hard to miss.

"Yes. If you win, you may take my soul and do with it as you please. If I win, a penalty game shall be your reward."

"Hm." Scarab stroked his chin thoughtfully. "What guarantee do I have that you'll keep your end of the bargain, should I win?"

Yami snorted, turning his head away as if that was an absurd question. "Seeing as you are a fallen priest who betrayed his pharaoh, it seems I should be the one asking that. Nevertheless, it is a dangerous game. If you win, I will not be in a position to oppose you. Similarly, the same is true in reverse." He paused, shifting his gaze back his to opponent. "Also, regardless of the outcome, neither the mummies, nor Mahado, will be able to interfere when the victor claims his prize."

Scarab's eyes lit up, the greed for eternal life gleaming within their depths. "And, what is this game, exactly?"

Heka turned her head to her master, skepticism clear in her red eyes. "You don't really believe- ack!" Scarab's tightening grip cut off the rest of her sentence.

"I'll explain the rules once you agree to the terms." The teen folded his arms, smirking. "Well, sorcerer? Do you accept my challenge?"

"Very well," the ancient magic-user said, his face stretching into a thin smile. "I accept."

Yami dipped his head before taking the Millennium Puzzle off. "Good. Let's find a more conducive playing field," he said, tossing the Puzzle to his opponent.

Pleasantly surprised by the action, Scarab eagerly reached for the ancient pendant. _He's handing it over? No matter! The pharaoh's soul is inside- my immortality is nigh! _Focused only on his prize, the sorcerer didn't notice as Yugi collapsed in a boneless heap. He wrapped his fingers around the gold artifact, his expression that of exultant triumph. Then, there was a blinding flash of light and the world fell away around him.

. . .

Nefertina had lost count of how many foes she had taken down. Her whip had long since been replaced by her claws as the shabtis pressed in too close around her for the weapon to be a viable option. Her body twisted this way and that, expertly avoiding her opponents' attacks while landing quite a few well-placed strikes of her own. She was practically liquid as she weaved in and out around the never-ending stream of golems, pushing her agility to the limit.

A jab at her face was quickly side-stepped, but she grabbed the arm, using the clay soldier's momentum to throw it into two others, causing all three to crumble. Another leg was already swiping out to knock her to the ground, but she jumped high, flipping over and bringing her foot down on her attacker's head, instead. The rock warrior shattered, but more golems were already there to replace their fallen brethren. She was fighting mostly on instinct, focusing only on surviving the next attack.

The battle raged on, time completely meaningless as the shabtis continued their ruthless assault. Fatigue was beginning to wear her down, slowing her movements slightly as the drawn-out fight began to take its toll. She was forced to block strikes instead of avoiding them and it was becoming increasingly difficult to rip through the brittle clay. Her breathing was ragged and sweat ran down her face underneath her helmet. She was slowly losing and she knew it.

Nefertina stubbornly pushed on, unwilling -or unable- to give up. She broke two more animated statues when she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. Her amulet was beeping.

"No!" she cried. "Not now!" Her pleas went unanswered as the brightly glowing red stone in her amulet faded to black, her sacred armor and weapons disappearing. Suddenly defenseless as well as exhausted, she jumped back, flipping through the air as she tried to put some distance between herself and her attackers. She screamed as a red beam hit her unprotected back and the shabtis converged on her as she fell to the ground.

Mahado's head jerked around when he heard the scream, eyes wide as the mummy fell. "Nefertina, no!" he yelled, flying quickly to where he last saw her. He brought his hands together in front of him, gathering a mass of energy as red beams from the shabtis' spears flew past him. He hit the ground, slamming the magic into it and causing a shockwave that destroyed all the shabtis in a twenty-foot radius.

Breathing heavily, he looked at Nefertina, who was lying on her back next to him. She didn't seem to be badly wounded, but she was unconscious. Another red beam cut through the dust cloud that had been kicked up from his attack, missing him by about four feet. He shifted his stance, wincing as he realized his leg had been grazed by a few of those beams.

_I can't lose my focus! _he chastised himself, knowing that whatever injuries he sustained would be reflected on Yami as well. The dust cloud was rapidly settling as he weighed his options. Glancing again at the prone mummy, he quickly recited a spell, covering her with an illusion. As long as she didn't move, all the shabtis would see was a pile of rocks strewn across the ground in a vaguely human shape.

Leaping back into the air, he flew above the rapidly dissipating dust cloud he had caused, noting he seemed to be near the center of the army. Chanting softly, he crossed his arms over his chest and began to spin, slowly at first as he drew the winds around him, but then gaining more speed. He didn't stop once the whirlwind had fully formed, using his magic to push the winds to higher speeds and expanding the storm outward. The golems continued forward, whole troops being picked up by the screaming gale and dashed into pieces against each other in the tornado's grasp.

Mahado continued chanting, the calm eye of the storm as the shabtis swirled around him.

. . .

Before he even had time to blink, Scarab had been transported to another place entirely. He took a couple steps back reflexively, eyes darting around to take in his new surroundings. Large, old, stone bricks made up the walls immediately around him, disappearing into a darkness that his eyes couldn't penetrate. The air was musty and stale, as if fresh air hadn't entered the chamber in a very long time. There was absolutely no sound; even the soft rustle of his robes as he shifted seemed to be muted somehow. He repressed a shiver as the eerily familiar surroundings brought back unpleasant memories. "This looks like a tomb," he muttered, talking aloud to break the oppressive silence.

"It is."

The sorcerer whirled around, spotting the pharaoh casually leaning up against one of the walls.

"My tomb, to be precise," the young ruler continued, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be standing there, talking to someone in his own grave. "It is one of the most complex to ever be designed."

"How fitting," the sorcerer remarked. He started, just then noticing that he was wearing his robes and Heka was nowhere to be seen. "What have you done with my sacred armor? Where is Heka?" he demanded.

Yami shrugged, indifferent. "I told you, your armor is of no use. We are no longer in the physical realm. As for the golden snake, she is merely an enchanted staff, and thus has no soul. She cannot enter here."

"And this spiritual plane, this is where we will play this 'game' of yours?" the ancient magic-user asked snidely.

"Yes. You must find me in here."

"A simple game of 'hide and seek?' " Scarab scoffed. "I have to admit, you disappoint me, young Pharaoh. I thought it would be much more challenging than that."

"Oh, I assure, there is nothing 'simple' about it," Yami stated, his smile becoming a bit predatory. "Should you find me, my soul is yours to do with as you please. If you happen to enter, instead, the room that I have prepared especially for you, I win. However, many traps lay behind false doors and your magic will not always be able to help you here. You have been warned," he said, fading from view as the labyrinth of gravity defying staircases and doors appeared from the darkness.

"Game Start."

. . .

The winds howled loudly as the clay soldiers continued to march blindly to their destruction. Mahado's eyes were closed tightly in concentration, sweat rolling down his cheeks as he kept the twister going. However, he was pulling from his own magical reserves so as to not weaken Yami's shield and an attack of this magnitude couldn't be sustained for a prolonged period. Despite how carefully he was trying to control the flow of magical power, it wasn't long before he reached his limit. He dropped his control slowly and carefully as he allowed himself to fall gently back to the ground. It didn't take long for the winds to blow themselves out, dropping chunks of clay of all sizes across the barren earth. Mahado sank to his knees, breathing heavily as pieces of the shabtis rained down all around him.

He sensed two more allies arrive long before they came into his view, the dust kicked up by the destruction blocking just about everything from view. Noting the striking similarities between these new energies and Nefertina when she activated her amulet, he surmised they must be her companions. Wearily casting out his senses, he took stock of the battlefield. The magical aura exuded by the shabtis was greatly reduced and the ones that remained seemed to be scattered about. He estimated about three-fourths of the army had been destroyed. The mummies didn't seem to be wasting any time entering the fray, Mahado noted as the aura of the shabtis continued to decline. He smiled when he felt he clay soldiers turn their attention to the new arrivals, seeming to forget about him entirely now that they were faced with an enemy they could see. _A flaw in their programming, no doubt, _he thought, smiling at the oversight that was granting him a much-needed break.

The magician followed their progress by their auras for the first few minutes until the dust had settled enough around him to see. All of the shabtis had moved some distance away from him and were actively engaging the new mummies. The golems had indeed forgotten all about him. He smiled wryly before glancing behind over his shoulder, confirming that Nefertina still hadn't woken up. A startled yell drew his attention and he reflexively threw a small ball of magic at the snake-like guardian, destroying the shabtis that had managed to sneak up and grab him from behind. The mummy looked towards the magician, nodding his thanks before turning his attention back to the battle at hand. Although resting had helped, Mahado still felt incredibly drained, so he was content to sit back and watch for the most part. He did, however, intercede with a well-placed shot whenever one or more of the shabtis seemed to gain an advantage over the mummies.

After what felt like an eternity, the clay soldiers' ranks finally dwindled down to almost nothing. Now that the danger was past, Mahado removed the illusion covering Nefertina, watching as the hawk-like warrior dispatched the last few golems. The magician's gaze shifted to the snake and he pushed himself wearily to his feet, wincing slightly in pain as the mummy approached.

"What on earth is-Nefertina!" the mummy cried, spotting his fallen comrade.

Mahado obligingly moved aside as the mummy ran to Nefertina, falling to his knees. The snake examined her quickly but thoroughly, with the air of one who has done this countless times before. His shoulders slumped slightly in relief before he seemed to realize what he was doing and straightened his posture, feigning indifference.

"Rath, is she going to be alright?" the hawk asked, swooping down and landing beside them.

"Yes, she's not injured that badly. Her amulet is completely drained and, given the intensity of our battle, I would say she is completely exhausted. The sooner we get her back to her sarcophagus, the better," he replied.

"Regrettably, that is going to have to wait until after we find Yugi and Scarab."

"They are both within the barrier," Mahado spoke up for the first time, pointing across the field.

"_Both _of them are in there? Then, we haven't a moment to lose!" The mummies rushed across the field, obviously intent on spoiling the sorcerer's plot. Knowing that Yami had the situation under control, Mahado gently picked up Nefertina and flew over to the vehicle that the mummies arrived in. He carefully set her inside before moving to rejoin the other guardians.

"It's like a solid wall," Rath was saying as Mahado approached, running his hands across the surface of the barrier. "It's very strong and complex magic, unlike anything I've ever seen before. The slightest mistake while tampering with it will cause a backlash that will destroy you on the spot." He sighed, dropping his hand as he turned back to his companion. "I can try to break through it, but it will take time."

"Do what you can, Rath," the hawk instructed, eyeing the shield more than a bit apprehensively. "The longer Yugi is trapped in there, the better Scarab's chances of stealing the pharaoh's soul."

"Nefertina is resting comfortably in your vehicle," the magician stated, drawing their attention.

"I thank you for your help during the fight," the hawk said, turning to the blue-eyed magic-user. "I don't think we've been introduced yet. I am Ja-Kal and this is Rath."

"Mahado," the magician replied, inclining his head. "I was only obeying my pharaoh's orders."

"Your pharaoh's orders? You mean, you can communicate with the spirit inside Yugi's pendant?"

Mahado raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yes. It was he who summoned me. Might I ask how the two of you knew to come here?"

"Rath sensed powerful magic being used out here and I thought we should investigate," Ja-Kal explained. "Do you know anything about this?" He gestured to the black dome.

The magician nodded as he stepped forward, wincing slightly as his injured leg protested the movement, and laid his hand on the barrier. "It is a simple shield spell, to protect the young master during the fight. It is safe to remove it now."

Rath watched closely, his eyes wide in astonishment as the magician seemed to drain the barrier of its power, pulling it into himself instead. The black wall seemed to become less and less solid, finally turning to gray smoke that dissipated in the air. He studied the revitalized magician with a critical eye, reassessing the lavender-haired man's level of power. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice in the middle of a rant.

"...we wouldn't even BE in this mess! 'It sounds like a trap,' I said. 'We shouldn't go,' I said. But, does he ever listen to me? No~o! The talking staff couldn't possibly know _anything_..." Heka complained indignantly, tossing her head while still held tightly in Scarab's grasp.

"Yugi!" Ja-Kal cried, spotting the teen lying crumpled on the ground. The sorcerer was standing in front of him, holding the Millennium Puzzle triumphantly in his hand. The mummy moved to the attack, fitting a flaming arrow to his bow.

"Ah!" Heka cried, noticing that she was no longer alone and not in any position to defend herself.

Ja-Kal let the arrow fly only for it to be intercepted by the magician's staff, the green ball at its tip glowing ominously. "What are you doing! ?" the mummy demanded, looking sharply at the blue-eyed magician.

"I will not allow anyone to interfere," Mahado stated impassively.

"We have to stop Scarab at all costs! Your pharaoh's soul is at stake!" Rath cried, gesturing angrily.

"This is as my Pharaoh wished it to be."

"Not to be a wet blanket, but aren't you supposed to be on their side?" Heka asked, confused.

"I don't know whose side you are 'supposed to be on,' but I will not stand idly by and let Scarab have the Millennium Puzzle!" Ja-Kal exclaimed, moving to attack the sorcerer physically.

"Scarab, now would be a good time to wake up- _real _good!" Heka said urgently, swiveling her head towards her master.

Mahado swiftly moved to back Ja-Kal, a wave of his hand sending the mummy reeling back. Another motion sent Rath, who was trying to sneak around behind him, over to Ja-Kal, landing in a heap beside him. When the mummies looked up, the magician was hovering just above the ground, magic crackling in the air around him and a glowing orb or dark energy floating above each outstretched hand. "You will not interfere," he repeated emotionlessly. "The game is already in progress."

"Game?" Rath asked, incredulous. "The very fate of the world is hanging in the balance and you refer to this as a 'game? !' "

"Yes. A Shadow Game."

Rath opened his mouth to retort when he noticed Scarab was still standing as if frozen with the pendant clutched tightly in his hand. He pulled Ja-Kal back as the mummy moved to attack Mahado again. "Wait! Look at Scarab. He hasn't moved at all! Some other force is at work here!"

"Tell me exactly what is happening," Ja-Kal demanded. "What is a 'shadow game' and why can't we interfere?"

The magician released the magic he was holding, but still remained between the mummies and the Puzzle. "A Shadow Game is a trial, used to pass judgment on those with evil in their hearts."

"Hey! That's cheating! It's not a 'game' if you can't win!" Heka complained, indignant.

The magician turned his head to look at the golden cobra. "But, your master did agree to the terms. My Pharaoh's soul was offered as the prize, correct? If the Pharaoh entered the game with evil intent, he could lose just as easily," he explained. He looked back at the mummies. "He commanded Nefertina and I to hold off the shabtis, but to allow him to face Scarab alone. I _will not _let you interfere."

"If we try to interrupt, we may end up tipping the balance in Scarab's favor," Rath stated, looking at his leader. "I can sense this is very powerful magic and we have no idea what we are dealing with."

"Very well," Ja-Kal said at length. "Since this is a magic that we do not understand, we have no choice but to stand down. However, Yugi needs some attention."

Mahado studied the mummy for a moment before nodding slightly. "I will tend to the young master," he stated, moving over where Yugi lay. He knelt on the ground next to him, carefully rolling the teen onto his back and lifting him to a sitting position.

Rath was staring at the teen pensively. "If the pharaoh is fighting Scarab, what is wrong with Yugi? Has he been injured?"

"No. He has likely withdrawn to his soul room. I shall try to draw him out," the magician replied. With one arm supporting the limp teen, he placed his other hand on Yugi's forehead and closed his eyes.

Not having a Millennium Item, Mahado could not actually enter Yugi's mind. But, Yami was a presence that was recognized and, as it was Yami's magic that allowed Mahado to exist in the physical realm at present, the magician was allowed to view the corridor that stretched between the two rooms.

_As I thought, both doors are shut,_ he noted, extending his limited senses as far as he could. The ancient door might not have even been there for all he could feel behind it-_An effect of the Puzzle being removed from the Young Master's person, no doubt _-but he could just make out the familiar aura that was Yugi behind the modern door.

Being unable to enter the mind meant that he was also unable to knock on the door. Instead, he concentrated on sending a specific feeling towards the room, hoping to entice Yugi out. _It's safe to come out now. It's safe to come out now. It's safe to come out now, _he repeated, focusing his energy on this one message.

Several long minutes passed before he heard the sound of a lock being turned and the door tentatively swung open.

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking at the darkening skies overhead. Mahado released him, a gentle smile on his face as he gave a slight bow. "Welcome back, Young Master."

"Mahado? Is it over?" the teen asked.

"Not quite," the magician replied, glancing at the sorcerer still holding the glowing pendant. He stood, pulling Yugi to his feet as well.

The teen yelped as an unexpected pain shot through his leg, his hand involuntarily clutching the offending area as Mahado steadied him.

"Forgive me, Young Master. It was my clumsiness that caused you pain," the magician apologized, head bowed in shame.

"It just surprised me, is all," Yugi said, smiling to show he was fine. "But, you got hurt while fighting?"

"Yes, I...dropped my guard. It was unacceptable and I make no excuse for myself," the mage replied, bowing low.

"No, no it's alright. I'm just glad you weren't seriously hurt and I'm sure Yami feels the same way," the teen hastened to reassure the mage.

"You are forgiving, as always Young Master. I am unworthy of your consideration, but grateful for it," he replied, still bowing.

"I wonder what's taking Yami so long?" Yugi pondered, quickly changing the subject. He was familiar with the servant-master attitude Mahado displayed on the rare occasions the spirit of the Puzzle summoned him, but it made the teen uncomfortable just the same.

The magician dipped his head slightly before straightening up, recognizing the evasion tactic and acknowledging that he wouldn't broach the subject again. "I...would rather not speculate on that," he said.

Yugi shuddered, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Although he seems to have mellowed out, this is a very unique situation, compared to the ones we normally face."

"And exactly what is it that you normally face?"

Yugi's eyes flew open as he twisted to see the two mummies standing behind him. "Oh, I didn't know you guys were here," he said, eyes wide as he realized he had accidentally let slip more than he should have.

Ja-Kal folded his arms. "I think it's time for some explanations," he said, staring at the teen expectantly.

** . . . **

Scarab wearily trudged up yet another staircase. He felt like he had been searching for hours already, escaping from one trap after another, but he still seemed to be no closer to his goal. "That brat has to be in here _somewhere_," he muttered, taking a few deep breaths once he reached the top of the stairs. "Someone will pay _dearly_ if he is just leading me on a wild goose chase!" He glared balefully down at his robes, now covered in dust, ripped, singed, and wet in places from only a few of the last who-knows-how-many traps he had triggered. Sighing, he glanced up, eyes widening as he saw the numerous doors littering this hallway alone. "I will win this game," he vowed between clenched teeth. "I _will _find him- even if I have to open every blasted door in this cursed place!"

He walked to the first door, peeking inside before hastily closing it again as a giant fireball greeted him. He leaned against it, waiting a moment to make sure it wasn't going to open again by itself (as had happened a few times already, especially when savage beasts were lurking within) before craning his neck to look into the darkness above him.

"Are you out of ideas already?" he yelled, knowing the teen could hear him. "Forced to reuse the same traps over and over again?" He shook his head. "If so, you may as well come out now. I escaped them all unscathed the first time- what makes you think I'll fall prey to it the second?" An echoing chuckle made the sorcerer look all around, trying to find its source. His eyes widened slightly as they landed on a puddle that had formed on the ceiling...floor...of the corridor above him, the pharaoh's haughty countenance reflected in the still water. Scarab ground in teeth as the arrogant spirit stared down at him.

"No two doors hide the same trap," came the pharaoh's smug reply, echoing from the darkness. "It is the rooms themselves that are moving around."

The fallen priest spent a moment or two re-familiarizing himself with some decidedly unpleasant words in the ancient tongue. "Very clever," he was forced to concede at length. "But, I WILL find you!"

"You are more than welcome to try."

Twenty-three false doors and two staircases later, Scarab made a very useful discovery. He had started out the game trying to feel which doors had traps behind them using magic, but to no avail. He could, however, tell which doors he had already opened once before. This allowed him to move more quickly, skipping a few doors here and there that he had already tried. _It is only a matter of time_, he thought, turning down another corridor.

He stopped suddenly, surprised to find that this hallway came to a dead end, with only one door at the far end of it. There was something different about this door as well, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It looked exactly like all the others he'd come across so far, but it felt almost...out of place somehow, like it didn't belong here.

Sensing that the game was almost at an end, he slowly walked forward, his anticipation mounting. Victory was so close he could almost taste it as he raised one hand, adrenaline making the limb shake slightly, and pushed the door open wide. It was dark within and his feet seemed to gain a life of their own as he was drawn inside, like a moth to a flame. He stopped in the center of the chamber, overcome by a sense of intense familiarity. He had been here before.

Without warning, the floor seemed to disintegrate beneath him and he let out a surprised shout as he found himself falling to the level below. He landed hard on the unforgiving stone, groaning as his aged body protested the abuse. After a moment or two, he pushed himself back to his feet, staggering a bit until he found a wall to lean against. He stood there, cursing his old age and frailty when he realized there were rough but regular notches beneath his hand. Something was carved in the stone.

Turning, Scarab squinted slightly, trying to make out the marks covering the walls in the dim lighting. He back-peddled quickly when he realized exactly what he was looking at, fear's icy fingers gripping his heart. "No..."

"And to the loser go the spoils."

The sorcerer whirled around, frightened eyes landing on the silhouette of Yami standing in the doorway above him. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, panic sharpening his voice. "What is this place?"

"Dear me- do you honestly mean to say that you do not remember your own tomb?" the young ruler asked, cocking his head to the side. "After all, this place was created from _your _memories..."

"It...it _can't _be..." he whispered, eyes darting furtively between the barely visible walls. He looked back at the pharaoh, noting that the eye of Ra had begun to glow on the teen's forehead, casting his features in an eerie, golden light. Scarab ran forward, desperately clawing at the walls to find enough purchase to climb out. "No! You cannot do this to me!" he screeched, his voice gaining a hysterical edge. Unable to scale the walls, he frantically summoned his magic, the dark purple energy doing little to illuminate his surroundings. "I won't be trapped in here again!" he shrieked, throwing blast after blast at the stone. The energy dissipated on contact, a much more powerful force protecting the tomb from his onslaught.

"The Door of Darkness has opened," Yami intoned, his voice reverberating throughout the chamber. "Even as you were sealed away in ancient times, so it shall be again. However, this curse _will not _be broken. Though your body shall waste away, your soul will live on, trapped in here for all eternity." The door slid closed, shutting all light out of the tomb as the Pharaoh's final words echoed in darkness, somehow easily heard over the sorcerer's terrified screams.

"Welcome to your immortality."

** . . . **

Yugi stared at Ja-Kal like a deer caught in the headlights. _Oh, man! What am I supposed to tell them? I mean, Yami isn't exactly a secret, but shadow magic? The Shadow Realm? How much should I tell them? How much _can_ I tell them? I don't even understand it all that well myself!_

Yugi was saved from answering as a startled squawk came from the enchanted staff as her master unexpectedly fell on top of her, the Millennium Puzzle clattering across the ground. "You could really stand to lose a few pounds, boss," the snake grunted, unsuccessfully trying to slither out from underneath the prone sorcerer.

The mummies slowly approached their fallen foe, casting a cautious glance at Mahado to see if it was safe to do so. Yugi zipped passed them, grabbing the Puzzle and all but throwing the cord around his neck.

/Yami!/ he called. /Is it over?/

The familiar presence settled in his mind once more, taking up residence behind the ancient door. /Yes, it is,/ the spirit answered. /I have trapped him-/

/That's great!/ Yugi interrupted, speaking a little too quickly. /The other mummies have some questions for you, so I'll just hang out in here while you guys talk it out. Have fun!/

Yami blinked, finding himself suddenly in control of the body. "Yugi-" he began, only to be cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. He blinked again, looking towards Mahado for an explanation. The magician just shrugged.

"That was...strange..." the ancient spirit murmured, looking down at the Puzzle. He shook his head, glancing around until his gaze landed on the mummies, still wearing their sacred armor. He noticed one was missing. "Mahado, where is Nefertina? Is she alright?" he asked, turning to the magician.

"She is resting. I am told that she will be fine once she returns to her sarcophagus...?" he trailed off, not quite sure he had overheard that last part correctly. He looked to the mummies for verification.

"Our amulets give us the power to don the sacred armor. When its power is exhausted, we must rest in our sarcophagi to recharge it," Ja-Kal explained.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the explanation, but nodded. "Yugi has informed me that you would like some answers-" He paused as something occurred to him. "Exactly what questions have you been asking that sent my aibou running back to hide in his soul room?" he asked, folding his arms.

/I'm not _hiding,_/ Yugi protested.

Yami snorted. "You could have fooled me, aibou," he returned, looking back down at the Puzzle.

/I just thought you were better suited to handle the situation./

"Ah, then that was just a strategic retreat."

/Um...Yeah./

"That ended with you hiding in your room."

/I'm not hiding!/

Yami chuckled at the indignant reply before turning his attention back to the mummies, who had taken Mahado off to one side.

"Is Yugi always like...this?" Rath asked, his voice low as he glanced toward the teen in question.

The magician blinked. "Like what?"

"Carrying on conversations with himself."

Mahado raised an eyebrow. "My Pharaoh is not speaking to himself. He is talking with the Young Master," he explained.

The group turned to look at the teen who was in turn watching them, amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Problem?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Rath replied, exchanging a look with Ja-Kal. "We were just wondering, uh, that is...um..."

"With whom do we have the pleasure of speaking?" Ja-Kal asked diplomatically.

The pharaoh smiled, giving a sweeping bow as he introduced himself. "The spirit that resides within the Millennium Puzzle. I am known as Yami."

"Perhaps you can explain to us what has happened here," the mummy continued.

"Simply put, your problem has been solved."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

"The sorcerer lost the game," Yami stated. "His soul has been sealed in the Shadows."

"And, what exactly are the shadows?" Rath asked.

"In this case, they are the divine punishment of Anubis."

"You mean, he's dead?" Ja-Kal asked, looking back at the prone sorcerer.

"Not exactly. The body lives, though it will wither and fade with time." Yami chuckled darkly. "It's rather ironic, really. In the end, he was granted his immortality. However, now that he has it, I think he would give just about anything for it to be taken away."

** . . . **

The stars were out by the time the mummies dropped Yami off at the hotel where he was staying. Mahado had returned to the Shadow Realm and the mummies said they would take care of Scarab and the enchanted staff. The spirit had stayed in control of the body, answering various questions about his particular brand of magic during the drive back to the city and thus it was he who raised his arm in farewell as the guardians drove off into the night. He turned and entered the hotel as the car disappeared around the corner.

/Well, it was almost a normal tournament,/ he said conversationally as he headed for the elevator.

/I'm not sure I'll ever be able to participate in a normal tournament ever again./

Yami cocked his head to the side. /Oh? What makes you say that?/

/People seem to be out to get the Puzzle and tournaments are where they congregate to do so. First it was Bakura, then Pegasus and now this Scarab guy. I can't decide if you're a bad luck charm or just cursed./

/Aibou! How could you say something like that!/

Yugi chuckled. /I was just kidding about that last part, other me. But, seriously though, tournaments seem to attract the wrong people to us, don't they?/

Yami sighed, shaking his head. /I don't think it's the tournaments themselves so much as it is the opportunity they provide various people to challenge us. And, being the King of Games does put us in the public's view quite a bit./

/True enough, I guess. I probably shouldn't worry so much, huh?/

Yami smiled, stepping off the elevator. /While it is important to be prepared, dwelling on something that is beyond your control will only cause undue stress and paranoia. You can ready your deck, but you must wait for the opponent to challenge you before you can defeat him./

/Yeah, you're right./ They switched back as they reached Solomon's room, Yugi letting his grandfather know he made it back alright before heading to his room.

Yami was silent as the teen went through the motions of getting ready for bed; changing into his PJs, brushing his teeth and washing his face. As Yugi climbed under the blankets, the spirit spoke up. /I hear Kaiba might be organizing a tournament soon himself. And, you know he'll simply be crushed if you don't participate./

/I think he's more likely to be doing the crushing. He tends to get angry when things don't go his way./

/Yes, like a child throwing a tantrum./

/Yami!/

/What? It's true, isn't it?/

/Well, yeah, but you don't have to say it like that!/

The spirit snorted. /At any rate, my point was that you always know where Kaiba's motivations lie. There are no ulterior motives that involve the Puzzle./

Yugi was silent for a moment. /Maybe it'll be different this time- just enthusiasts wanting to play cards./

/Yes. I hear he's going to shut down the entire city for it./

Yugi chuckled, snuggling deeper into his pillow. /Thanks, Yami,/ he thought, recognizing and appreciating the spirit's attempt to cheer him up.

/You're welcome, aibou./

** . . . **

**The End**

If you would like a response to your review, please sign in or leave an email address.


End file.
